


Full Moon Not Required

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Sam Winchester, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Castiel (Supernatural), Dragon Gabriel (Supernatural), Dragon Sam Winchester, Dragons, Dragons are shapeshifters, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Smut, Sorta Lycanthropy, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), but not, weredragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: It's a one night stand...until it's not. Sam's life quickly takes a turn for the weird. Cause since when did dragons exist? And now he's turning into one? Say what? Now Sam's life isn't the mundane one he thought it was and has to learn how to be a dragon from his one night stand's brother. Because Gabriel, Sam's one night stand, can't be found.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 65





	1. Really Bad Pick Up Lines and Sexual Innuendos

Usually the bar was just...busy...on Fridays.

This? This was  _ insane _ !

On top of that one of Dean’s regular bar tenders had called in sick. So Sam had to fill in.

“Geez, is it a full moon tonight?” Sam muttered to himself after he watched a sorority girl nearly knock someone off of a bar stool just so she could squeeze herself up to the bar.

“Not even,” someone nearby said. “The full moon was a week ago.”

Sam turned to find the speaker. What he found was stare worthy. Oh, the short man with golden floppy hair was worth it on his own. It was the empty space around him that had Sam pausing longer than he should have; given how busy the bar was and all. Because the bar  _ was _ that packed. Except where this guy sat at the end of the bar. It was unexplainable. He must not have been staring for long because no one got mad at him for not paying attention to the other customers.

Slowly but surely Sam worked his way down the bar and closer to the blond man. When he got there he was greeted with:

“You’re a tall drink of water - and I’m thirsty!”

Sam could feel his face go through multiple thoughts before settling on a slight up turn of lips and saying, “Good thing you came to the right place. What can I get you?”

The man’s smile turned salacious. That all by itself made Sam a little hot under the collar, but he refused to give into the urge to pull at it in an attempt to cool himself off.

“A suck, bang, and blow.” The shorter man paused before saying, “if that’s not too  _ hard _ for you.”

There was so so  _ so _ much in that sentence.

Sam blushed, gave him his best smile, and told the other man, “Oh, I’m  _ up _ for it,” and then abruptly turned away. Because really? First of all, Sam couldn’t believe he just said that. Second, was that even a drink? And Sam just agreed to make something  _ he had never heard of! _ Which was saying a  _ lot _ considering Sam’s brother, Dean, was the owner of the bar, and taught Sam all he knew about - well - everything.

On the sly Sam took out his cellphone and looked it up. Lucky for Sam Google had the answer.

And wow...okay...that was a lot of ingredients for a cocktail. Not a problem, like at all. They had all those things, or at the very least something similar. Sam had this. In fact, the hardest part of the entire drink - besides the long list of ingredients - was the lime. The cocktail called for an entire peeled lime.

As Sam worked on making the drink he heard a few people call out that they wanted some. Which was fine, since there was going to be plenty to go around. ...except that every single time that someone said “they wanted some of that” - or some variation - the blond man at the end of the bar would snicker.

Sam could feel blush on his face getting hotter. 

When the cocktail was ready he poured it into several glasses and served all, but one, up. Thank God no one asked what it was called. Sam thought he might explode if he had to say it out loud.

He took a small sip from the glass he didn’t serve...totally out of curiosity...and wow! That was strong! Sam quickly put it down and out of the way. He didn’t want to be drunk on a night like tonight.

Especially if things were looking like the way he thought they were going.

When Sam turned back towards the bar his attention caught on the blond at the end.

“Did I measure up?” The words were out of Sam’s mouth before he could stop them and there was no taking them back.

“Hoo boy! Do you ever!” The blond man waggled his eyebrows. He picked up his drink...and made a show of taking a sip, and licking his lips as he set it back down.

Just like that the sexual tension between the two men got thicker. And the space in Sam’s jeans got smaller.

Slowly, Sam leaned forward, and lowered his voice, so that only the blond could hear him, “If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?” As he pulled back Sam could see the man shiver and his honey eyes dilate. Sam went back to serving people feeling very satisfied with himself.

The time until Last Call passed much like that. Sam made and served drinks to the overcrowded bar, and in between he exchanged sexual innuendos and bad pick up lines with the blond man at the end of the bar. Right until closing time and it was time for the blond man to go, who didn’t look like he wanted to leave.

When he looked like he was about to get off his stool and go, Sam said in a rush, “What's your name? Because I'll be screaming it all night long.”

The other man paused in getting off the stool and grinned up at Sam. “The name is Gabriel. And I think that can be arranged. How long will I have to wait for you to close up?”

Before Sam could reply Dean walked over from the other end of the bar, where he had been all night.

“You won’t have to wait. Sammy can go now,” Dean said as he gave his brother a pat to the back. “Get going, me and Jo can close by ourselves.”

“Are you sure, Dean?”

“Don’t be stupid, Sammy, we do on a regular Friday night. Get out of here, go get laid.” When Sam sputtered Dean grinned at his brother. “Don’t deny it! We’ve all had to put up with those awful pick up lines all night long.”

“Jerk,” Sam said with a smile as he threw the towel in his hand at his older brother.

Dean caught it easily and grinned back. “Bitch.”

As Sam came around the bar Gabriel wrapped his arm in one of Sam’s. “So, Sammy, your place or mine?”

“It’s Sam. Only my brother gets to call me Sammy.”

“Alright,” Gabriel said, as they left the bar, “I can live with that. But I still need to know where we’re going.”

“Uh…” Sam hesitated. “Can we...um…”

As if he knew his brother needed help Dean opened the door and yelled, “Take him home, I’ll sleep on the couch in my office.”

Sam blushed.

Gabriel chuckled. “He’s the big brother, isn’t he?”

“Um...yeah.”

“I can tell, I’m one, too.” 

Sam looked down at Gabriel when he felt hands on his hips. Those hands brought him closer to Gabriel and Sam could feel the shorter man’s erection against his thigh. “C’mon, Sam, take me home and let me show you a good time. One that’s as good as those pick up lines were bad.”

“Those pick up lines were pretty awful.”

“Exactly.” Gabriel ground himself against Sam.

Sam moaned, grabbed Gabriel’s hand, and started leading him across the street.


	2. Suck, Bang, and Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel fulfills the promise of the drink he ordered...in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut dead ahead! This chapter is why the fic is rated E.
> 
> This chapter fills the Sabriel Spring Bingo square for hair pulling.

Once the apartment door was shut and locked Gabriel reached for Sam and had the taller man pressed up against the door. Sam grunted, then moaned nicely as Gabriel kissed, teased, sucked, and nibbled at the man’s lips, all of which Sam eagerly returned.

Gabriel moaned. Sam’s mouth felt so good on Gabriel’s own. Which reminded him...he, more or less, promised to use his mouth on Sam, somewhere a lot more south. Now was as good a time to fulfill that particular promise.

He slid his hands down Sam’s shirt. When he reached the man’s waist and reached underneath Gabriel was met with more fabric instead of skin. What the heck?

Gabriel pulled away from Sam’s mouth, which earned him a whimpered protest. The sound went ignored as Gabriel lifted Sam’s outer plaid shirt just to find another shirt underneath. Underneath  _ that _ was the skin Gabriel desired.

Sam gave a shiver and a gasp as Gabriel ran his hands over all the skin he could reach without taking both the outer and under shirt off. There would be time for that latter. Right now Gabriel had other plans.

When he looked up to check how Sam was taking things so far Gabriel saw that Sam was looking back. He loved that look in his partners’ eyes. That look of arousal mixed with anticipation. The both of them knew what Gabriel was about to do as he brought his hands down to the taller man’s jeans and popped open the button.

“You want it?” Gabriel asked for consent.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Sam asked in lieu of answering. “You had quite a bit to drink tonight.”

As much as Gabriel had had to drink he wasn’t even tipsy, he felt more high on arousal than anything. It would take a hella more than  _ that _ to get someone like Gabriel drunk. Or at least something other than mundane alcohol.

“Oh, I want it, Sam,” Gabriel told him, his voice going low. “Let me show you how much I want it.” He licked his lips for emphasis.

Sam’s hips bucked under Gabriel’s hands.

“Verbal, Sam,” Gabriel admonished, then teased, “If you can.”

“Yes, Gabriel. Please.”

“Ooh, I like that,” Gabriel grinned as he lowered Sam’s zipper. Once that was done Gabriel got a grip on Sam’s underwear and jeans together and eased them over the taller man’s erection. He licked his lips again. This time it was more a show of hunger than putting on a show. ‘Cause damn! Gabriel  _ wanted _ that cock in his mouth, and like now!

So he went for it. Gabriel got on his knees and he took it in his hands and licked it from base to tip. Then, Gabriel licked up one side, and then the other. At last, he took the cock into his mouth. Just the tip at first. Gabriel loved rolling the tip around his mouth as if it was a piece of fleshy candy. Sam certainly didn’t mind, if the moan of pleasure he gave was any indication.

“Gabriel!” Sam gasped as Gabriel sucked hard on the tip of his cock. Gabriel would have grinned if he wasn’t busy taking more of the man’s cock into his mouth.

Sam’s cock was big, but Gabriel didn’t have a gag reflex, and so could easily take all of it.

Sam gasped out, “You don’t have to- “ Whatever Gabriel didn’t have to do didn’t matter once he reached the base and Sam’s words turned garbled. That was all Sam could articulate for the moment as Gabriel sucked and bobbed his head.

When Gabriel upped his pace he felt hands in his hair. When he changed it up and sucked hard on the tip he felt Sam tug on his hair. At first he thought it was just normal hair pulling and he ignored it. After all, Gabriel liked a little hair pulling, it was a kink of his. But when Sam pulled hard, Gabriel decided to go with the tugging motion. 

Sam pulled Gabriel off his cock, and he saw that Sam had a bit of a pinched look going on. Kinda as if maybe the pleasure was too much for the taller man to handle.

“You alright there, Sam?” Gabriel asked, a little bit concerned.

“Yeah,” Sam groaned. “I just don’t want to cum yet.”

Oh. Was that all?

Gabriel grinned as he stood. “I guess we should get on to the banging then.”

Sam choked on his laughter. “Yeah.”

Gabriel pressed himself against the taller man and started unbuttoning Sam’s plaid shirt. “That means we are wearing too many clothes. Especially you, Sam. You’re wearing far too much with all these shirts.”

Sam huffed in amusement. “Good thing I have you to fix that, Gabriel.”

“Hells yeah,” Gabriel agreed as he pushed the plaid material off the tall man’s broad shoulders.

With the plaid outer shirt gone the t-shirt underneath came off easily.

Sam used the toes of one foot to help him take off his one shoe, and then repeated the maneuver to take off the other shoe. Gabriel watched as he started taking off his own clothes. By the time Sam got socks, pants, and underwear off Gabriel had his shirt, shoes and socks off and was working on his own pants.

Poor Sam’s eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head when Gabriel shucked his own jeans.

Gabriel grinned. “That’s right, Sam, I go commando.” He turned and walked further into the apartment. He turned his head back towards Sam and winked. “Now, which bedroom is your’s? Or should I pick one at random?”

Sam sputtered and stumbled after Gabriel.

Gabriel reached for the knob of the first door he came to, but before he could open the door Sam stopped him.

“Not that one,” he said as he moved around Gabriel and took his free hand. Sam led him further down the hall. “So, how do you want to do this?” Sam asked, once the door was shut behind them.

“That depends on you. Are you a top or bottom?”

Sam still had Gabriel's hand and he used it to pull Gabriel to him. He went willingly. The skin on skin felt so damn good that he couldn’t help grinding himself just a little bit against the taller man.

“Hnnnnnng,” Sam moaned. 

Then, before Gabriel realized what was going on, he was lifted up and his legs wrapped themselves around Sam’s waist. Oh. Holy crap Sam was strong! But now everything was  _ so _ much better! Now Gabriel could grind down on Sam’s cock. 

Sam rubbed his face into Gabriel’s neck and murmured, “I’m a switch.” Then he nibbled on Gabriel’s ear and what were they talking about?

Sam switched to nibbling Gabriel’s neck and that had him grinding down. ...and oh yeah…

“Take me to bed, Sam, I need to fuck your brains out before I lose my mind.”

Sam giggled, “Yeah,” and moved them to the bed.

Like damn! Why did this have to be a one night stand! Suddenly Gabriel was filled with a possessive feeling. One he wasn’t used to feeling towards other people. He  _ wanted _ Sam like he wanted no one else. Ever.

A part of him told him that Gabriel  _ could _ have this man, could have Sam.

He ignored the urge to follow that part of himself as Sam set him down on the bed, from which he watched as the tall man rummaged in a bedside drawer and pulled something out. That something turned out to be condoms - not that Gabriel could catch or pass on STDs...not that he could tell Sam that - and a tube of lube.

Sam handed them to Gabriel before crawling onto the bed and laying himself out. Like some sort of freaking offering for Gabriel. And fuck! There was that damn voice speaking up again telling him to devour him, take him, claim him. And damn if Gabriel didn’t want to give in and do all of that.

Gabriel swallowed his saliva before he could actually start drooling. “Look how fucking gorgeous you are, Sam. Damn!”

Sam blushed, and geez didn’t the man ever get a compliment? No matter. Gabriel could and would give them all night if he had to.

Gabriel crawled up the bed. As he did he watched Sam’s eyes grow wide, his hands clutch the sheets beneath him, and his hips thrusted up to meet air. It made Gabriel grin, and he could feel just how predatory it was. Though the way Sam gulped and shivered told him the same thing.

Then Sam had to go and say, “You look like you want to eat me.”

“Oh, Sam, I’m going to do more than that. I’m going to make you mine, if only for tonight.”

“Fuck, I want that, Gabriel.”

“Good.”

Gabriel finished crawling up Sam. He leaned in to kiss the other man and Sam rose up to meet him. He devoured the man’s mouth before moving on to nibble on his jawline towards his ear. Sam moaned and wrapped his arms around Gabriel as he sucked on Sam’s earlobe; then Sam swore when Gabriel turned his attention to Sam’s neck. There Gabriel sucked a bruise. If he couldn’t truly claim his human lover, at least he could do this.

As he moved down towards Sam’s chest, Sam’s hands slid up into Gabriel’s hair and with the way the human reacted to Gabriel’s every touch...the way Sam moved into his every touch...it made Gabriel want to do the thing he  _ really _ shouldn’t do.

“Please, Gabriel,” Sam moaned, his hands tightened in Gabriel’s hair, not quite pulling. It was almost as if he was asking for the thing Gabriel was denying himself. But, no. What Sam was asking for was to be fucked.  _ That _ Gabriel didn’t have to hold himself back from doing. 

So he sat up, Sam’s hands slowly left his head, like he was reluctant to let go. Gabriel grinned as he grabbed the lube, applied a large dollop to one hand, and recapped the tube before setting it aside.

“Don't worry, Sam, I’ll give you what you need,” Gabriel reassured him as Sam spread his legs, opening the way for him.

Leaning on one hand Gabriel kissed Sam while using a finger of the other hand to probe the other man’s asshole. Sam’s hands gravitated back towards Gabriel like he just couldn’t keep them off of Gabriel for long. This time Sam’s hands roamed across Gabriel’s body, touching every part of Gabriel that Sam could reach. When Gabriel got a finger in Sam gasped into his mouth and clutched at his back. He really did love every sound this man made! 

Gabriel nibbled along Sam’s neck, the side that he hadn’t already marked; and Sam held onto Gabriel like he never wanted to let go.

“Please,” Sam gasped as he bucked up into Gabriel’s touch. He could feel a slight sting from Sam’s nails digging into his skin, it felt so good. Gabriel obliged Sam and slowly added another finger to the one already in Sam. When he got that one in all the way, and when Sam seemed adjusted to the addition, Gabriel began moving them, working to open the man below him.

Gabriel murmured reassurances into Sam’s skin.

Every gasp, moan, and plea sent Gabriel higher. Sam’s pleasure was Gabriel’s. He wanted more. He wanted all of it. He wanted  _ Sam _ . So. Damn. Much. More than he had any right to for a one night stand.

When Sam asked for more Gabriel gladly added a third finger. He was as eager to be inside of Sam as Sam appeared to be to have Gabriel inside of him. Especially if Sam’s breathy, “Gabriel,” was anything to go by.

Then, finally, finally, finally Sam was stretched open enough. Gabriel almost laughed at the way Sam whined when he withdrew his fingers. Soon enough though Sam was moaning again when Gabriel eased in his lube and condom covered cock.

“Gods, Sam, you feel so damn good!”

“Gabriel,” Sam panted, “move.” Like everything else tonight Gabriel gave him what he wanted, it was easy, because it was what Gabriel wanted, too.

He started with a slow pace, looking for the right angle. When Sam gave him the reaction he was looking for Gabriel gave into his urges. He moved fast and hard. Sam pulled him closer with legs wrapped around his waist and nails digging into Gabriel’s back.

The way Sam chanted Gabriel over and over let him give in and stop holding back. Gabriel fucked Sam hard and fast. He buried his face in Sam’s shoulder. He felt the need for his teeth to grow and gave into that urge too. He bit Sam as they both fell over the edge and came.

* * *

Gabriel looked down at Sam where he still slept peacefully on the bed. He let his gaze roam over the sculpted muscles, that gorgeous face. And then his eyes dragged themselves over to where Gabriel had bitten Sam on the shoulder. It was the evidence of his loss of control. A real heat of the moment kind of thing. 

To anyone else’s eyes Gabriel might have bitten Sam to quiet himself so as to not disturb the neighbors. It was so far from that.

Gabriel hadn’t used dull teeth to bite his lover. His passion had been so much, so large, so overwhelming that he had partly transformed and  _ bitten _ his lover. Made his  _ human _ lover bleed.

...and done something so much more than that.

Now he watched as that bite healed, slowly, but visibly.

Gabriel suppressed a groan and made a decision. One that might come back to  ~~haunt him - bite him in the ass~~ \- any number of things he didn’t want to think about...like at all…. So before he could think any more about it Gabriel wrote a number and a few words on a receipt that he found in a pants pocket and left it where he was sure Sam would find it.

On his way out he called himself all kinds of coward, and in every language he knew (which was quite a few to be honest).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel why you run away?
> 
> btw don't expect chapters to be posted so fast. I'm doing 2 bingos and who know what I'm going to post...


	3. Q's and A's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Castiel, Gabriel's brother. There are some questions asked, and some of them get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for a panic attack. I don't go into description for it but it's there.

“Hello?” Castiel answered his phone.

There was silence on the line before the other person finally spoke up with a simple, “ _Um…._ ”

“Yes? Hello?”

“ _Um...I thought I could reach Gabriel with this number…._ ”

“I see.” In a way Castiel did. He knew his older brother well.

“ _Maybe I dialed it wrong…_.”

“You didn’t.”

“ _But…_ ”

“He gave you my number.”

“ _Um…_ ” Which clearly confused the man on the other end of the phone.

“Which you weren’t expecting.”

“ _No. I wasn’t._ ” There was a brief silence, then, “ _Why did he give me your number?_ ” ‘Instead of his’ went unsaid, yet was heard.

Castiel asked, “Did he give you any message with my number?” He was going to need all the information the other person had before he revealed his own suspicions. He didn’t want to give away secrets that weren’t his to tell. Even, or especially, if the telling of those secrets could harm many people.

“ _Now that I know that this isn’t his number, but yours, it doesn’t make any sense. I mean I'm not even bruised. What does he have to apologize for?_ ”

Castiel interrupted before the other man could ramble on. “Did he specify what he apologized for?”

“ _Oh. Yeah. Sorry. The note says, ‘Sorry for biting you’._ ”

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, that somehow went unnoticed by the other person as he rambled on the other end of the line.

“What’s your name,” Castiel demanded, cutting the man off mid word. 

“ _Sam. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry about that._ ”

“Sam, get something to write with. I need you to come to the address I’m about to give you.”

“ _Um...okay…_ ”

“Sam, this is very important, and I need you to trust me.”

There was silence on the other end before he heard, “ _But I don’t even know your name_.”

Castiel would have smacked himself in the face if he was one for such gestures. “My name is Castiel and I am Gabriel’s younger brother. I might be the only one that can help you, especially if we can’t find my idiot brother.”

There was a sound on the line as if the other man had breathed against the speaker of his phone. It might have been a sigh, or a simple letting go of a breath. “ _I’m confused more than ever,_ ” Sam said. “ _But I’m going to listen to my instincts and trust you._ ” Then, in a firmer voice than the man had used so far, “ _I want answers when I arrive at the address you’re giving me._ ”

Castiel had no reply to that, other than to ask, “Do you have something to write with yet?”

There was a sound of rustling before, “ _Yeah._ ”

Castiel rattled off his address, and Sam repeated it back. There were no goodbyes, but Castiel did tell Sam to hurry before hanging up.

Castiel looked at his phone a moment. _Why did Gabriel dump this on him?_ He asked himself as he added Sam’s number to his contacts. It would have to be edited later once he knew the man’s last name. After that was done he let himself sigh before he pulled up his brother’s number.

Unsurprisingly, but still irritatingly, it went straight to voicemail.

“Gabriel, if you ever listen to this...get your assbutt self to my apartment. I’ll tell Sam about our world, and what he should expect. But you know as well as I that _you_ should be the one to help him through his first transformation.” Castiel glared at his phone after he ended the call. His phone didn’t do anything wrong, but it was all he had in lieu of his brother.

He put his phone back in his pocket and went to prepare for having a guest. It wasn’t something he had to do often, and Castiel preferred it that way; but it looked like it couldn’t be helped this time. That it was going to be - in all but actuality - a newborn baby dragon didn’t make Castiel feel any better about having a guest over.

Castiel didn’t know how long it would take for Sam to show up, so he moved as fast as he could to put away his most breakable and prized possessions. Which turned out to only take about fifteen minutes. As a dragon that tended to transform in his own home he tried to keep the most precious things where they wouldn’t come to harm. Like the spare room he kept his magical ingredients and other supplies, that door he could and did close and lock from the outside. Everything else was sturdy or replaceable. With that done Castiel had one more concern.

What was he going to do with the baby dragon once he transformed?

Castiel was the youngest of his own family and had had no interactions with young or new dragons. Based on his own experience he knew that Sam was going to need a safe place to transform. Since he didn’t know if Sam shared his place then Castiel’s was going to be the best place for his first transformation. Gabriel’s would be better but…. He pulled out his phone in a futile hope that his brother had called or texted him and Castiel had somehow put his phone on silent again.

Nothing.

Refusing to sigh over the actions of his older brother he put his phone back.

Castiel remembered reading, once, that a new dragon, newly hatched or once human, needed familiar scents to ease their way during the early stages. Everything he had read in that book essentially said that Gabriel would be very important to Sam’s transition. Castiel couldn’t give Sam familiar scents, and having him transition into his new form would be too dangerous to do anywhere that couldn’t be protected. Castiel’s apartment already was, it would take far too long to prepare Sam’s own residence. Although, without Gabriel Castiel wasn’t really sure what he could do for Sam besides tell him about the part of the world Sam had been living in without realizing it, and give him a safe place to transform.

When the knock on his door came Castiel opened it to see a man a few inches taller than himself, dark hair that went nearly to a pair of broad shoulders covered in plaid, and a pair of confused eyes.

“Sam?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, and you’re Castiel?”

Castiel nodded and stepped aside to let Sam in. “Have a seat. There is a lot of information you need to know and I don’t know how much time we have.” He didn’t need to see Sam’s face to know his words only made Sam more confused; he could smell it rolling off of him from where he stood as Sam took a seat on the couch.

“Yeah...I could really use some answers,” Sam said.

“I’ll do my best to give them,” Castiel told him as he took a seat in a chair across from him. “But I don’t think the answers I have will help with the questions you currently wish to ask.” 

Sam’s mouth twisted before he said, “You don’t know why your brother gave me your phone number.”

“Actually, yes and no.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I suspect I know why, and can make assumptions based on what I know about my brother.”

Sam leaned forward, clearly eager to know the answer. “And?”

Castiel didn’t answer at first. He weighed the pros and cons of answering, but ultimately decided that in the end Sam was his own person and could make his own decisions. “I love my brother, he’s fierce in his passions, is kind hearted, but woe to anyone that should get on his bad side. However, underneath all of that my brother Gabriel is a coward when it comes to the matters of the heart.” Castiel paused before going on, “I believe he gave you my number because he couldn’t handle what he did to you.”

Sam leaned back and his face went blank. Not even his scent gave Castiel any clue as to what he was thinking or feeling. The silence stretched on as Sam appeared to think over this new information.

Finally, Sam spoke slowly and with uncertainty coloring his voice, “What he did to me? As far as I’m aware what _we_ did was have mutually consentual sex.”

Castiel nodded straight faced. “Yes, Gabriel is very good at getting consent.”

“Then...what else could you mean by what he did to me? I don’t understand.”

“You told me yourself that he said he bit you.”

“That’s what the note said, but…”

Castiel said, “Sam, the note Gabriel left for you was meant for me.” When Sam opened his mouth, likely to reiterate that he didn’t understand Castiel told him, “I’m trying to explain.” Sam closed his mouth, and Castiel continued. “It was to let me know that he bit you. More than a love bite. Since you don’t have evidence of a bite then it means it healed. And _that_ means you are going to transform.

“I know this is hard to believe. But you must, Sam.

“‘There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.’”

Sam snorted his amusement at the Shakespeare quote, but said nothing.

“There are a lot more than humans that walk the earth, Sam, and I do not have time to tell you about each one. Not tonight.” Castiel eyed Sam. He looked for some sign, big or small, of how far the transformation process had progressed. When Sam met his eyes Castiel saw that his eyes were emerald green and slitted. Sam’s eyes, when Castiel opened his door just several minutes ago...they had been hazel.

“Sam, Gabriel and I are dragons.” Castiel watched Sam’s brows climb towards his hairline.

“You’re not kidding.”

“Rarely,” Castiel replied in all seriousness. “We have two forms. The human one and the dragon one, and we can switch between them.”

“What...like werewolves?”

“Not exactly. They only shift on the full moon. We don’t follow the moon’s cycle. Or any cycle. Dragon’s control their shift.” Castiel paused. “For the most part. Strong emotions can make us change against our will.”

“That’s what happened?” Sam asked, then blushed. “Gabriel got too...passionate?”

Castiel nodded. “I believe so. I think he bit you in the heat of the moment.”

Sam rubbed his palms against his jeans and leaned forward. “Okay, let’s say I believe you. What’s going to happen to me?”

“It’s already begun, Sam. Your eyes have already changed. And your skin? Is it bothering you?”

Sam stopped rubbing his palms against his jeans. “What?”

“Your skin is changing. The transformation happens at a different pace for each person, at least in the beginning. Or so I’ve read about new dragons,” Castiel admitted.

“Wait, go back. About my eyes?”

“There is a mirror in the bathroom,” Castiel offered. He told Sam where to find it and watched as he rushed out of his seat and down the hall.

It takes Castiel a moment to realize that the gasping he can hear coming from the bathroom is abnormal. That Sam should _not_ be breathing like that.

Castiel sprang from his seat and rushed down the hall and to the bathroom. He found Sam clutching the sink, his forehead pressed to the ceramic, and was gasping for breath.

Castiel took Sam by the shoulders and gently pulled him up and away from the sink. When he had Sam upright Castiel grasped Sam’s wrists and brought them and crossed his arms, as if Castiel was guiding Sam to hug himself. Castiel took an exaggerated breath, held it, and let it out, making sure that his chest could be felt against Sam’s back.

“Breath with me, Sam,” Castiel instructed, as he demonstrated again, breathing in, holding it, and letting it out. A few more breaths later saw Sam copying Castiel. “Good, Sam. In. Out.”

Slowly Sam’s breathing regulated. As it did Sam slumped into Castiel until he supported most of Sam’s weight.

Castiel frowned when Sam shivered. “Sam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if what Cas did for Sam's panic attack is a thing but i based it off other things i've read about for panic attacks


	4. Yer a dragon, Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam turns into a dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills my Sabriel Spring Bingo square Animal Transformation.

“I’m cold,” Sam said. That wasn’t good.

To be on the safe side Castiel asked, “Were you cold when you entered the apartment?”

“No,” Castiel could hear the frown in Sam’s voice. Castiel took it as a good sign. It meant that Sam was thinking through whatever had his body reacting that way. Unfortunately Castiel couldn’t be sure if it was a symptom for shock or Sam’s need for the one that started this process. What Castiel  _ did _ know was that a dragon’s body, although they shared some aspects with reptiles, could regulate their body temperatures due to the fires they could produce.

There were a few things that Castiel could do to help with the cold that Sam felt but the solution would depend on how close to full transformation Sam was.

“Sam, I need you to concentrate. What else are you feeling? Do you feel any urges that you can’t explain? Or are there any other changes to your body?”

Suddenly, Sam jerked in Castiel’s arms.

“I think it’s happening,” Sam groaned.

“Take your clothes off,” Castiel suggested as he tried to get Sam standing on his own power.

“What?!” Sam squawked.

“So you don’t ruin them,” Castiel told him as Sam leaned against the bathroom wall.

“Oh,” Sam said weakly. 

Did Castiel say something odd? He knew he didn’t always understand human social cues.

None of that mattered, however, when Sam started panting, his sides heaving, as he fumbled with the buttons of his flannel shirt.

Normally Castiel wasn’t one for taking care of anyone else other than himself. Others of his kind thought he was strange since omega dragons were caring, nurturing, and protective. That wasn't to say that Castiel was usually uncaring, but was more standoffish, and reserved. Or as Gabriel liked to put it: antisocial.

Something inside of Castiel gave way as he watched Sam. Maybe it was repressed instincts. Maybe it was something else. Whatever it was Castiel found himself reaching out to hold Sam’s hands still before he moved them aside so he could take over.

“Concentrate on breathing, Sam. I’ll take care of this,” Castiel told Sam in an effort to sooth him. “Try to go with the transformation, it’ll hurt less if you let it happen.”

By the time Castiel pushed the flannel shirt off, and pulled off the t-shirt that Sam wore underneath...Sam must have been in agony. Sam was biting his lower lip in an obvious attempt to stay quiet. Castiel couldn’t blame him. As he watched it looked like something was squeezing Sam’s ribs. It looked like Sam was a clay doll in a gigantic hand, it looked as if he was being molded into something new. In a sense Sam  _ was _ being molded into something new. 

Even though Castiel experienced the transformation since he was a child, he had never had to go through it like this. After all, he had started his existence as a dragon. Sam on the other hand had not. It was almost painful to watch.

Castiel managed to get Sam’s pants off of him as he collapsed to the bathroom floor with a muffled scream.

Sam whimpered and cried, “Castiel, please...talk to me. Tell -” He cut off with a sharp cry. “Tell me,” Sam panted, “what it’s like…”

“What do you mean, Sam? Do you mean what it’s like to be a dragon?” Castiel asked.

Sam nodded frantically as he clamped his jaw closed on his scream.

* * *

Sam was in the worst pain in his entire life up to that point. He was sure of it because this was worse than when he was a kid and he broke his arm from jumping off the roof and then riding on Dean’s handlebars all the way to the E.R. It was worse than waking up hung over the day after he turned 21.

What he was going through now? This was so much worse. It was as if  _ every _ bone was breaking over and over and over.  _ Everything _ hurt.

Sam whimpered and cried, “Castiel, please...talk to me. Tell -” He cut off with a sharp cry. “Tell me,” Sam panted, “what it’s like…” If Castiel could distract him a little bit from the pain it would be worth it.

“What do you mean, Sam? Do you mean what it’s like to be a dragon?” Castiel asked.

Sam nodded frantically as he clamped his jaw closed on his scream.

Castiel’s voice washed over Sam. The more he concentrated on Castiel’s gruff voice the less pain Sam seemed to feel.

“I have nothing to compare it to,” Castiel began. “I was born as a dragon. My human shape, to me, is simply one of the two forms I can take. Both shapes are natural to me. But I’ll try to tell you what it is like, Sam, since you think it will help and you asked me to.

“Being a dragon is magic. I mean that mostly literally. Dragons can do magic. Dragons  _ are _ magic. It’s what allows us to shift from human to dragon and back again. I don’t know how it gets passed onto those that are born humans.

“What I do know is that it’s the magic that sets the limit on how big we are in our dragon form.”

Sam didn’t know why Castiel stopped talking. He would have asked him to keep going if he could have. As it was Sam wasn’t sure he had the ability to talk. Not because the pain kept him from talking, but because his head, jaw, and throat felt like they were being torn apart and being put back together in a different shape. Yeah, it hurt, more than he could describe, but he wasn’t sure he was  _ capable _ of human speech anymore.

The sounds Sam could hear himself make were no longer human. But he wasn’t sure they could be described as animalistic either.

“You see, Sam,” Castiel began speaking again, “if we transformed in, say, a field we would be the size of a house, or larger, in our dragon form. Since dragons started transforming inside we started transforming into smaller forms. So, now you no longer find dragons in mountain caves. That isn’t to say that you can’t. It’s also easier for us to hide when we are the size of cats and dogs. With our magic it is easier for non-magical beings to mistake us for cats and dogs.”

By the second time Castiel finished talking Sam was no longer in pain. He wasn’t in pain, but he felt too weak to move. It would have been nice if he could, cause then he could get off of the tile floor. Sam was so cold.

“Are you still cold, Sam?” Castiel asked.

Sam opened his eyes. And wasn’t that trippy. Sam could see so much more than he could before. Not that Sam was paying much attention before, but had those designs and symbols been on the walls the entire time?

“Sam?”

Oh, yeah...Castiel had asked him a question. Sam was having a hard time thinking. What had Castiel asked him? What was Sam doing?

He knew he was tired and cold. Maybe he should find somewhere warm to sleep. Yeah, that sounded good.

Before Sam could do anything about finding somewhere warm to sleep, the warmth found him. Or rather a pair of warm hands picked Sam up off the floor and tucked him between warm skin and some sort of soft material. He didn’t know what the material was, nor did he care. He couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes to find out. All that mattered was that Sam was in a warm place, and he felt safe there. Sam snuggled into the warm skin and thought dozing would be a good idea.

“Since it looks like you’ll be staying a while I guess I better make some better arrangements,” Castiel rumbled from above. Castiel sounded mildly put out, but he smelled concerned. Sam wasn’t sure how anyone could smell concerned, but that was a thought for later; thinking was just too much effort right then.

There was a moment of swaying, and a slow drop, before the only motion was the easy rhythm rise and fall of Castiel’s chest and some small shifting. 

Sam didn’t know what was going to happen to him now, but he had a feeling that Castiel would take care of it. That feeling should have bothered Sam, and if he was still human it might have. Sam’s life had never been an easy one. There had been one constant, one person that meant safety to Sam. But Dean wasn’t here. Sam couldn’t explain why he felt as though he was safe with Castiel only that deep down he  _ knew _ that Castiel would keep him safe.

There was a faint ringing sound before Castiel growled, “Gabriel, in case you were wondering Sam made it through the transformation. I can’t say he’s fine, because he isn’t. Gabriel, he’s  _ cold _ . Don’t make me use a search spell, I will if I have too.”

Sam shifted and wiggled. What Castiel said...that didn’t sound good. Was Sam in trouble? Did something go wrong as he went through his first transformation?

“Hush, Sam,” Castiel rumbled as two fingers ran over Sam’s head from between his eyes to the tip off his nose. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” The fingers went down Sam’s neck, and down and down, to run along Sam’s side. The gesture, petting really, was soothing. “That’s right, Sam, I have you,” Castiel told him as Sam began to calm. “As long as I keep you warm, you’ll be fine. Right now the warmest place for you is my own body heat. I can heat myself up from the inside. Being able to breath fire is good for more than setting things on fire.”

Sam snuggled into the warmth of Castiel’s chest, and this time he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are you, Gabriel? Sam neeeeeds you!

**Author's Note:**

> The [drink](https://joyenergizer.com/20-dirty-named-cocktails/) Gabriel ordered is real. I didn't make that up lol.


End file.
